Juvenile Fling
by XxLaBellaNottexX
Summary: Kyra is friends with Duncan ... but she starts to develop more romantic feelings towards him after him and Gwen break up. Will she be able to win his heart? Or will she be forever stuck in the dreaded 'friend-zone' Rated M for SMUT & swearing! Duncan/OC
1. Never Forget

Hey guys! New story for -Beyond the Horizon-! I'm still continuing Inception Deception and I may bring my other stories back to life ... I'm not entirely sure yet. But I hope you guys enjoy this one and if you haven't read any of my other stories then go read them! Lol. Ah yes, and as always ... please review.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyra lay on the white lounge chair, by the pool. Her black, red-trimmed bikini was still a bit damp from her being in the pool earlier. She sucked in a breath and slowly let it out, as the sun beat down on her. From behind her eyelids, she could tell how bright the sun was. It was relenting. Today was probably one of the hottest days on record at 'Playa de Losers.' Her mind began to wander, thinking about things like how she was kicked off the island and how she couldn't stand some of the people in this resort. Justin was the first annoyance to run through her mind. She couldn't stand how he used females to get what he wanted. It just irritated her so much.

In the midst of her thoughts, someone stood over her. The sunlight stopped shining onto her eyelids. It took her a few minutes to realize that. She opened her eyes, trying to see who was blocking her sun. It took a moment or two for her eyes to adjust, then she noticed Duncan. "Catching some sunshine … sunshine?" He smirked at his own cleverness. Duncan's nickname for her, sunshine, never bothered her. She actually liked it. "You got it, juvie." She smirked right back up at him then closed her eyes.

Duncan's teal eyes gazed down at her, the smirk never disappearing from his face. He moved to the other side of her, plopping down onto one of the numerous white lounge chairs. "It's hotter than hell out here, why don't you go inside and lay in bed with the a.c. blasting?"

Kyra opened an eye and turned her head to look at him. The brightness of the sun was making it hard for her to see. Duncan looked like a big black blob. "I wanted to get some color…"

Duncan let out a loud laugh as his eyes scanned her body. "Color huh? You're skin looks pretty sun-kissed as it is."

"I just wanted to come out…"

Duncan cut her off. He had a feeling he knew why she was outside. "Justin bothering you again?"

That set her off. She popped up from her lounging position, throwing her legs over the side of the chair. Her eyes pierced his. It was like they were penetrating his soul. "He is so goddamn annoying. He uses these poor girls to get what he wants. Not only that he's so self-absorbed. He thinks that people who aren't as "attractive" as him as like … worthless." Duncan wished at this moment that he didn't say anything about Justin because now Kyra was going into a whirlwind of complaints about the guy. Duncan just sat there and endured it. He couldn't lie to himself, he couldn't stand Justin either. In fact, Duncan couldn't stand anyone except for a few select people.

After a few moments, Kyra seemed to have calmed down. She leaned back into the lounge chair and closed her eyes for a brief moment. Duncan merely stared at her, those teal eyes of his scanning her body yet again. He couldn't help but stare at her body. She was so attractive to him. Kyra was girly but at the same time she was a bit of a tomboy. She liked videogames and dressing like a stereotypical gamer girl. She always wore a sideways black hat, but today, in her bikini, she let her long brown hair sway gently in the breeze.

Kyra opened her eyes to find Duncan staring at her. She cocked a brow as her eyes looked over his face, noting his expressions. "Are you alright?" If he was staring at her any harder, the juvenile delinquent would have been drooling all over his black t-shirt.

Duncan quickly snapped out of his staring contest with Kyra's chest and coughed a bit. "Uh…yeah… no I'm fine." He quickly rubbed the back of his neck. For some reason, he was nervous. Was it because Kyra had just caught him staring at her breasts? She wanted to laugh out loud but surpressed it, not wanting to embarrass the poor bastard anymore. "Hey look … why don't we go inside and grab something to eat?"

Kyra pursed her lips together, thinking it over. Hmm. She hadn't eaten since early this morning. She figured she could probably use a bite to eat. "Yeah sure." She stood up and stretched out. Her hands reached over her hand, making her breasts move up just slightly. Duncan eyes moved back to them then quickly reverted back to her face. He definitely didn't want to get caught staring at her goods again. Kyra smirked once she began walking back into the large resort they were currently residing at. "What are you making me, juvie?"

He let out a small laugh as he followed her inside. "No no … what you meant to say was…" He tried to imitate her the best way he could. Duncan actually thought he did a decent job with it. "…'Whall shall I cook for you master?'"

Kyra continued to smirk as she walked into the kitchen. She plopped down onto a chair and watched him closely. He moved to the opposite side of the table and took a seat across from her. "Yeah I think not, Duncan." He couldn't help but laugh as he stood up. "Alright, fine, babydoll…" He relucantly walked over to the fridge, pulling it open and peering inside. The first things his eyes set on was a plate full of sushi. Duncan knew how much Kyra liked sushi. He pulled the plate out and turned to her, smiling. "How's this?"

Kyra smiled back at him and nodded. "Looks delicious!" She scooted up in her seat, making herself move closer to the table. She reached out for a california roll once Duncan set the plate down. Duncan picked up Temaki (spicy tuna) and stared down at it. His face twisted into one of slight disgust and confusion. "Umm … what is this crap?"

"…It's temaki…" Kyra looked up at him for a quick moment before grabbing another california roll off the plate. Again, she wanted to laugh. Duncan didn't seem to be enjoying the sushi that was laid out in front of him. To be honest, it seemed to her that Duncan didn't even know what he was looking at. He stared at the plate of raw fish, fish eggs and shrimp like it was a plate of alien eggs and spiders. "What's … te..temak…whatever…what the hell is it?" Kyra bit her bottom lip, trying to stop herself but giggling but it didn't work. "It's spicy tuna."

Duncan stared back down at the spicy tuna before pushing it away. "I think I'll eat later…" Kyra giggled again and shook her head. She popped some more sushi into her mouth. "What's the real reason you came outside?"

His eyes met her eyes. He didn't know what to say. Had she really seen through him that easily? "What are you talking about?"

"Well there has to be a reason you came outside … and I highly doubt it was to see if I was alright."

Duncan cocked his head to the side and sighed. He placed a hand to his forehead and swept it across, hitting his eyebrow piercing lightly. "I don't know…"

Kyra sat back in her chair and stared at him. She was going to get him to tell. She was going to make him spill his guts. "Spit it out." She folded her arms across her chest. Kyra knew that for the past few days Duncan was acting strangely. She couldn't help but wonder if it maybe had something to do with him and Gwen breaking up. Kyra knew how much Duncan liked Gwen and she knew that he was hurt. Even if Duncan didn't say anything … she knew that Duncan's heart was broken.

"There's nothing to spit out. I just wanted to come out and see ya I guess…"

That wasn't good enough. That definitely wasn't a good enough answer. She cocked her head to the side, trying to read his expressions but it was difficult. It looked as if he was purposely trying to look like he was alright. Like there was nothing wrong with him. Kyra knew that something was going on, even if she couldn't put her finger on it at the moment. "Duncan…"

"Just drop it … I wanted to say 'what's up'…" Duncan stood up from the table and stomped off into the next room and up the stairs. Kyra stared out the door. She was in a bit of shock. She wasn't sure what the hell that was about. But now she definitely knew that something was up. She would have to find out. Kyra hated when people were upset and if Duncan's problem lie in the breakup with Gwen … then Kyra was going to help him get through it. That's what friends were for, right?


	2. Interrupted Passions

**Hey guys, new chapter out for -BeyondTheHorizon- ... hope you guys enjoy. I didn't really like this chapter. I actually changed a lot of it. I probably should have kept it how I had it but whatever! Hope you guys enjoy! Please review!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Duncan stood over Kyra, looking down at her meal. "Why do you eat things that look like snot…?" Kyra pursed her lips together and looked up at him. "Why are you always so obnoxious?" Duncan gasped down at her, giving her a how-dare-you-say-that face. He plopped down into the seat next to her and spooned some of the mysterious looking food into his mouth. Duncan's facial expression changed to one of disgust, as Kyra tried to hold back laughter. Slowly, Duncan turned his face to Kyra. He didn't dare swallow the foul tasting food that was in his mouth. "Wot … da fuck .. ish thish?" The white gooey substance dripped down his chin and hit the table. Kyra couldn't help herself. A burst of laughter escaped past her lips, causing her to quickly bring her hands to her mouth. "Well … that happens to be a bowl of my facial mask. I was waiting for it to set before you dug the spoon back into it."

Duncan glared at her as he grabbed a napkin . He spit the mixture into it, still glaring at her. "And you were just going to let me eat it?" Kyra bit her bottom lip, a grin still present on her face. "Sorry but you kinda deserved it." Duncan got off the chair and got a glass of water. He swished the water around in his mouth before spitting it into the sink. "What did I do…?"

Moving around in her chair, she sighed. "You seemed to have forgotten the little prank you pulled on me last night." A smirk spread across Duncan's face as he recalled the devilish scheme he pulled last night. "Ah yeah…"

"Yeah … telling me there was a cute little puppy outside … then chasing me around the pool with a nasty ass snake." Kyra shivered at the very thought of it. Snakes. Ugh. She hated the disgusting scaley creatures. She hated everything about them. She rubbed her arm, feeling the goosebumps that were starting to appear on her skin. "I'm sorry … I didn't think you were going to freak out that badly."

Kyra glared at him as she folded her arms across her chest. "Look, I'm sorry. You know I'm not one to really apologize for anything but … here…I'm apologizing."

Her eyes softened as she heard the sincerity in his voice. She studied his expressions. He seemed geniune enough. A soft smile appeared on Kyra's face, as she placed a hand onto his leg. "It's alright. Just … don't do it again." Duncan nodded and leaned onto the table. He poked a finger at the bowl and laughed. "That shit really tastes like … shit." Kyra laughed and shook her head. "So you've tasted shit?" She raised a brow and stared at him, noting his expression change. He laughed then shook his head. He lightly pushed her arm. "Shut up…you know what I mean."

Gwen stood in the next room over, peering in at Duncan and Kyra. She rolled her eyes, watching them flirt with eachother. It disgusted her for some reason. Even though she was the one who broke up with him, Gwen still had feelings for Duncan. Gwen hated feeling like Duncan missed Courtney. She still recalled the moment when she still felt suspicious about Duncan getting jealous of Courtney flirting with Tyler. Gwen watched more closely as Kyra leaned in closer to Duncan and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Narrowing her eyes, she stomped into the kitchen as Kyra walked off. "What the hell was that?"

Duncan looked up at the very pissed off face of Gwen and raised a brow. "Why do you care…?" Gwen walked slowly over to the seat next to him, a scowl still on her face. "I just do."

"You left me … there's no reason for you to care about what I'm doing." Having said that, he jumped up from the seat and followed the path that Kyra had taken. She had gone up to her room to relax for a bit. Duncan knocked lightly on her door, waiting for her to answer. Kyra looked up from her book, hearing the knock but not really knowing what it was. "Hmm…" She went back to reading her book when another knock came from outside her door. This time it was a lot louder. Raising a brow, she removed herself from her bed and made her way to the door. "Kyra … open up!" Duncan's voice seeped into her room, just as she opened the door. The look on his face told Kyra that he was highly annoyed.

He pushed passed her and plopped down onto her bed. Kyra stood in her doorway, looking out into the hallway. "Well…come on in, juvie." She turned around, shutting her door. "What's the matter?" Duncan bent over and placed his head into his hands. This wasn't like him. Duncan was usually the obnoxious badass but right now he looked like a little kitten. "Duncan…?" Kyra moved closer to him, placing a hand onto his shoulder. He brought his head up to look at her. His eyes were soft but Kyra definitely knew that something wasn't right. After a moment or two, he shook his head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Nah, something is definitely wrong. What's going on?" She took a seat beside him, placing a hand onto his leg. "Seriously…it's nothing."

Kyra sighed. "I can't help you, if you don't let me in." Duncan shook his head, letting out a sigh of his own. "It's Gwen."

"…What about her?" It slightly irritated Kyra to hear about Gwen. Gwen was the reason that Duncan wasn't acting like himself lately. Whenever she'd walk into a room, he'd shut down. If we were laughing about something when she appeared, he would go quiet. If we were outside by the pool and Gwen showed up, Duncan would go up to his room. She was the cause of his downfall.

"Well she saw you give me a kiss on the cheek and she didn't like it." Kyra rolled her eyes and pursed her lips together. "Like it's really any of her business." Apparently, Gwen didn't see what happened before the peck on the cheek. After Duncan had apologized for scaring the holy hell out of her, he gave her back her necklace that she had accidentally dropped onto the ground. Poor Kyra thought that she had flung it into a bush or something. She had actually been outside all morning, scouring the ground for it. She thought it was lost forever, but thankfully Duncan had found it last night after Kyra ran screaming into the house.

"So…she's upset with you because I gave you a kiss on the cheek, all because you gave me my necklace back?" Duncan nodded, then sighed loudly. He hung his head for a moment before Kyra placed a hand under his chin. "Don't worry about it. She's just jealous. She probably thinks you're moving onto better things." She winked at him, letting out a small laugh.

"What if I am…?" Kyra's smile faded, her face becoming more serious as Duncan's words pierced her ears. Maybe he was talking about someone else? Maybe not? Kyra had no idea. She knew that Duncan had been acting a bit differently around her, but wasn't that because of what Gwen had done to him? That had to be it. He couldn't be saying that he was moving onto her.

Duncan's brows raised. He wasn't sure what he reaction was going to be. He was almost afraid that she would freak out and tell him to get the hell out of her room. "What are you talking about, Duncan…?" Duncan lightly bit his bottom lip, as his gaze met hers again. Kyra raised a brow. His silence was starting to get to her. "Duncan…just spit it out."

He continued to look at her for a moment more before leaning forward and crashing his lips into hers. Kyra was a bit taken a back at first but then she let herself relax. His lips were soft against hers. Kyra couldn't lie to herself, it felt nice kissing him. She always had a slight crush on him, never thinking it would go very far. Kyra figured that they would leave the resort as friends and even then, they would probably lose touch after awhile.

Duncan turned a bit, keeping his lips locked with Kyra's. His body shifted into a more comfortable position. He pushed Kyra down onto the bed. His tongue slid across her bottom lip. Kyra wasn't in control of herself. She sort of let her body do what it wanted. It seemed as if her body wanted Duncan just as badly as his wanted hers.

Her arms snaked around his neck, as her legs wrapped around him. His hands were on the bed, at either side of her head. His lips moved from her lips down her neck. His tongue occasionally would taste her flesh. Kyra closed her eyes. This was incredible. Her cheeks grew hot at the thoughts that now invaded her mind.

Duncan lowered his body onto hers slightly. They were both lost in their own worlds of lust and bliss when an annoying distraction came into the room. "DUNCAN!" Gwen's voice pierced the atomsphere around Duncan and Kyra. Duncan jumped up as fast as he could, a bulge, now visible, in his pants. Gwen glared at the two of them. She looked as if she was about to take someone's head off. "How could you?"

Gwen looked from Duncan to Kyra then back to Duncan. Kyra sat up on the bed and bit her bottom lip. Maybe she had let herself go too far. Kyra liked Gwen, she just didn't like what Gwen had done to Duncan. Kyra was beginning to feel bad. She got up from the bed and began to move towards the door. "Maybe I should just leave you two alone. Let you talk things out …"

"Wait…" Duncan grabbed Kyra's arm to stop her from leaving. "Just stay here. There's nothing for me and Gwen to talk about. She left me, so I have every right to make a move on you. If she doesn't like it .. then tough shit."

Kyra hung her mouth open slightly. She couldn't say she was exactly surprised by Duncan's choice of words but it looked as if Gwen was surprised by them. Gwen placed a hand onto her hip and glared at him even more. "How dare you."

Duncan shook his head. He looked like he wanted to laugh out loud. Kyra really couldn't understand the scene that was going on before her. To be honest, Gwen really had no reason to be upset with Duncan. Sure, maybe if Gwen hadn't left Duncan high and dry and Duncan was cheating on her then Gwen would have a solid reason to be mad. However, Gwen broke Duncan's heart. She almost acted like Duncan wasn't supposed to make himself happy. Like he was supposed to stay depressed or beg for Gwen to take him back. Kyra knew that's not how Duncan worked. It was only a matter of time before he moved onto another girl. Who knew it would be so quick though?

Duncan took Kyra's hand and walked past Gwen, pulling Kyra along with him. "We'll go to my room…it's more … private." He shot a dangerous look to Gwen before making his way back to his room. Gwen stood in Kyra's room and shook her head. Thoughts floated through her mind and she wondered if she had made the right decision in leaving Duncan. What was her true reason for leaving him anyways? Were things getting too serious? Were they not serious enough? Was it really the suspicions she had about Duncan and Courtney? Gwen sighed loudly before backing out of the room. This needed to be resolved. She needed to sit down and truly think about what she wanted.


	3. Rebound?

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this. It's a bit short but I tried to punch out as much as I could! **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took her a few moments to process what had just happened. Duncan was making out with Kyra on the bed when Gwen walked in on them and basically demanded to know what was going on. Gwen stood in Kyra's room for a minute more before heading out and walking to Duncan's room. She wasn't sure if she was going to barge in or knock on the door. Her mind was flooded with thoughtsand memories of their past. The way Duncan would kiss her sent shivers down her spine. The way he held her close when they would make love put her on Cloud 9. She sighed at the thoughts, while continuing her trek down the empty hallway. Occasionally, she would place her hand onto the wall and drag it, feeling the slight roughness of the wallpaper beneath her palm.

"Yeah but it's none of her business now…" As she approached Duncan's door, she could hear Kyra and Duncan talking inside. They seemed to be talking about the event that had just taken place. "Duncan … atleast let her in. Let her know how you feel. If she doesn't know how you're feeling then she's not really going to care whether you want to move on or not."

Duncan stared at Kyra, looking into her beautiful eyes. He shook his head slowly, letting a sigh escape past his lips. "That may be true but right now I think she needs to back off a bit and let me do what I need to do. Then maybe I'll talk to her. It makes it that much harder with her lurking around me all the time." Kyra nodded, her hand was resting upon his leg. Duncan looked down at it, a smile wanting to pop onto his face. He felt so comfortable with Kyra. In fact, he always felt the most comfortable with her. There was something about her personality, her spirit, that made her so approachable to him. Not to mention, Duncan thought she was incredibly beautiful.

Gwen sighed, hearing the entire conversation unfold. Her hand was placed on the door knob. She was so ready to run in and apologize for the way she had been acting but Duncan's words rang in her ear. She knew what she had to do. She had to let him go and let him decide what he wanted. She knew deep down that she couldn't fix what she had done to him and she knew that she couldn't make him stay with her. For a moment, she thought about Duncan and Kyra becoming a couple. For some reason, it put a smile on her face. Maybe it was because she knew how Duncan acted around Kyra. How perfect they seemed for eachother. Gwen's eyes moved up the door and she placed her hand onto it. She turned, letting her hand run down the door before she walked away, leaving Duncan and Kyra to talk once more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyra scanned Duncan's face. He seemed to be lost in thought. He had this weird, goofy look plastered onto his face as he stared at Kyra. She raised a brow and cleared her throat, hoping to break him from his trance. Thankfully, Duncan came back to Earth and shook his head. "Oh sorry…umm…what did you say?"

Kyra sighed before shaking her head, letting out a small laugh. "I asked if you wanted to go do something."

"Ah. Ummm…" Duncan shrugged. He looked around the room for something to do. An idea sparked in his mind and a devilish grin moved onto his face. "Well…I know something we can do."

Kyra raised her brow again in confusion. "What do you mean…?"

Duncan leaned over and placed a kiss onto her lips. It was gentle and sensual, like it had been the first time his lips touched hers. Kyra was a bit taken aback but she didn't dare break away from the kiss. She didn't want to. Her hands snaked around the back of his neck, as her lips moved with his. Duncan deepened the kiss, wanting to move farther. He wanted to be inside of her so badly. He wanted to be able to feel her.

Duncan almost couldn't believe that a girl like Kyra would be interested in him. Kyra was a sweet little gamer girl and Duncan was definitely from the wrong side of the tracks. Kyra didn't care though, Duncan was just the kind of danger she needed and wanted.

Duncan laid back onto the bed, pulling Kyra on top of him, making sure to never break from the kiss escape for some air. His hands found her waist, making sure to not let her go. When they finally broke away from eachother, Kyra smiled down at him. "Well, I'd say that was pretty fun."

Duncan moved one of his hands up to the side of Kyra's face, pushing a strand of loose ear behind her ear. A smile appeared on his face as he looked up into her eyes. He couldn't help but smile at her impeccable beauty. Kyra blushed when she noticed him staring at her again. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Duncan's smile turned into a grin. He definitely knew what she was getting at. It was cute watching her blush. Kyra scowled down at him then stuck her tongue out. "You know what."

Duncan let out a laugh and moved up to kiss her again. "You're beautiful, even when you're as red as a tomato." This comment made Kyra blush even more, this time she laughed as her cheeks deepened in color. "Shut up." She laid down on top of him, nuzzling her face into his neck. "Now what…?" Her voice was muffled by Duncan's, now warm, neck.

"We see where this goes … if you want." Duncan played with the ends of her hair as he waited for her response. "That sounds like a really good plan." Kyra smiled into his neck and gave it a quick little kiss. She closed her eyes and took in his senses for a moment. She could smell a faint hint of cologne on his clothes and it smelled so good. Kyra felt Duncan's hand now running through her hair. His chest moved up and down slowly. This almost didn't feel real to her.

To be quite honest, Kyra had a few fantasies that involved her laying with Duncan, wrapped in his strong arms. However, her fantasies never involved trying to mend his broken heart. As she lay there, his hands playing with her hair, she could hear the gentle beating of his heart within his chest. It was nice to relax but Kyra was still a bit afraid to Gwen was going to barge in on them again and ruin the moment.

"Duncan …" There was still a question waying on her mind. A question that she couldn't hold in much longer. It was beginning to eat at her, especially when Gwen popped into her mind. She knew how Duncan felt about her when they were together and how crushed he was when they broke up. Kyra needed to know, needed to make sure that Duncan wasn't going to use her as some kind of rebound girl.

Duncan turned his head slightly to look down at her. "Hm?"

"...Are you truly over Gwen? I mean it's only been a few days since you guys broke up … and…" Her voice trailed off. Duncan raised a brow then shook his head. "I promise you, it's over. For good. No one really knew this but there were a lot of problems that were going on between us. I tried so hard to keep her around, even though, deep down I knew it wasn't going to last." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I guess I held on too tightly."

Kyra looked up at him and saw the hurt that was in his eyes. She kissed him on the cheek and placed her head back onto his chest. "I'm just afraid that I'm some sort of rebound and I really don't want that."

"No no … it's not like that. Honestly, I've had a bit of a crush on you for awhile now … I just never really knew how to approach you and being like … such a badass…I didn't wanna look like some little bitch." Typical. Duncan was always trying to keep up his badboy persona, but underneath it all Kyra knew there had be to a softer, gentler side. "I mean … I really like you but again, I wasn't sure how to approach you. Gwen and you have two extremely different personalties." Kyra nodded and told him that she understood. She didn't really want to press the matter any farther. She just wanted to lay there, in his arms and hope for the best. "I think we'll be fine, Kyra."

"Yeah, we'll see what happens." Duncan smiled at her responsed and looked down at her again. His lips touched the top of her head, giving her few butterflies in her stomach. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep when a loud bang sounded on the door.

"Duncan! Open up!" Duncan nearly threw Kyra off of him as he shot up and stared at the door. The all too familiar voice speaking from behind it. "I have a bone to pick with you…"


End file.
